goofing off
by Total Drama Addict
Summary: Kayla and Derek leave there classes early in order to spend a little time together. *worlds first Alana Live fic* *featuring the song kaylalicious*


**A/N** hey! Here's a twist! This isn't about total drama island! Twisty, huh? It's actually about Kayla and Derek. That's right Alana Live fans, they finally get there own story.

Onward, my friends!!!

* * *

Kayla ran over to the table Derek was at. She had gotten out early, and Derek had just got out of PE. He was still in his PE clothes. The bell had yet to ring.

"Hi Der-bear!!!!" Kayla said excitedly.

"Hey Kayla," Derek said, taking a chocolate bar out of his backpack. "Happy half birthday!!!" she took the chocolate as though it was holy.

"Chocolate... the most forbidden of all fruits..." she said. Kayla was not normally allowed chocolate because she was a total chocoholic. Every time she got near a chocolate fountain, she'd stick her tongue in it. or worse. And that happened 3 times before Alana banned her from it.

"Only the best for my Kayla." Derek said.

"Wait a minute. It's my half birthday today? I'm not ready! I don't have any half balloons, or half presents, and I haven't sent half invites to my half friends for my half party! And I didn't buy a half cake!!! this is going to be the worst half birthday ever!!!!!" Kayla said. She started hyperventilating.

"Kayls!!! no one celebrates half birthdays!" he said.

"Oh yeah. Never mind then." Kayla said. In the time she had been freaking out over her half birthday, Derek had changed out of his PE shorts. He took off his PE shirt and was reaching for his normal dark blue shirt when Kayla stopped disappointing.

"Hey... have you been working out?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah." Derek said, flexing jokingly. Then he raised an eyebrow and asked, "You like?"

"Oh yes..." She said.

"I gotta get buff for the upcoming ice hockey season, you know." he said.

"That's not for a few months." she said.

"Its not? Oh." he said.

"Well, you still should be working out for that skateboarding competition you have this afternoon." Kayla said.

"I have a skateboarding competition? Crap! I need to get home and get to work on my routine!" Derek said.

"I'm joking Der!" Kayla said, laughing. Derek laughed too.

"Oh Kayla, your so funny." he said.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Alana asked. Kayla screamed while Derek scrambled to put his shirt on.

"When did you get here!" Kayla asked.

"I just got out of the locker room. Is that chocolate all over your face?" Alana asked.

"Uhh.... uhh.... uhhh......" Kayla stalled.

"And what's wrong with you? You cant have your shirt off around me?" Alana asked.

"Well... I'm just afraid you'll..." Derek said.

"I'll what? Try and steal you from Kayla?" Alana asked. Derek nodded. "I'm her best friend! Why would I do something like that???"

"She has a point." Kayla said.

"Sorry." Derek said.

"Besides, there's no way in heck I'd ever be attracted to you." Alana said.

"Okay, that's taking it too far." Kayla said. The bell rang and they all headed home.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: How's that for a fanfic?

Kayla: it was phenomenal!

Derek: phenomenal indeed. Hey, you think we can do kaylalicious for the **A/N** song?

Me: go ahead. (lights dim and music starts to play)

Derek: listen up ya'll, cuz this is it, the beat that were playing is delicious.

Kayla: kaylalicious definition make the boys go crazy, but I guess its alright, cuz I am so insane, from the k, to the a, y, l, and the a, and cant no other girl be as cool as me, I'm kaylalicious.

Derek: so delicious.

Kayla: I am the Alana live co host, and if you were suspicious, id tell you to watch it, I want kisses, from my boyfriend Derek, and he should take it from here, cuz I'm all out of rap, I'm kaylalicious,

Derek: she's hot, hot,

Kayla: so delicious,

Derek (points to a light bulb): this light bulb is a hundred watts,

Kayla: kaylalicious,

Derek: she's hot, hot,

Kayla: kaylalicious, t, t, t, t, t, tasty! tasty!

Derek: t, to the a, to the s, to the t, y, girl you tasty, t, to the a, to the, to the, to the that's all folks!!!!!


End file.
